


方总 - 第一章

by Honeyminbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO, Adults, Fluff, M/M, Office, Smut, banginho, minchan, skz - Freeform, 方灿 - Freeform, 旻城 - Freeform, 有车 - Freeform, 李旻浩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyminbin/pseuds/Honeyminbin
Summary: 🚗有车，ABO文，🔞
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11





	方总 - 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写🚗 & ABO文
> 
> 🍓现代，成人  
> 🍓檀香味 X 枫糖味
> 
> ╰(*´︶ `*)╯♡ 第二章已经发了哦

”喂！李旻浩！有没有在听我话？” 徐彰彬挥了挥手在李旻浩的面前，”嗯？什么？” 

”哎...你又发呆...真是的，我是说这个项目什么时候要做完啊、明天再不交方总会杀了我们的” 

”没事没事..不会的” 李旻浩笑了笑

”啊..你真的是不怕方总啊” 徐彰彬说完转身而去

”怎么可能怕..” 李旻浩嘴角上扬看着办公室里的方总

”李总监..方总让你去一下他办公室”，李旻浩马上站起来小跑了过去，*咚..咚* ”进来”， ”方总找我呀？” 李旻浩笑眯眯的说道，”过来” 方总一脸严肃的看着李旻浩，”这个项目....” 方灿把文件甩在了李旻浩的眼前，”你到底是怎么做的？身为总监..做的也太垃圾了吧、嗯？明天要交的东西，你就给我这个？名字！日期！全都给我印错了！” 

李旻浩的笑容瞬间消失了，他拿起文件翻了几页发现的确都印错了，”总监想不想好好当了？你是想怎样？” 方灿看着李旻浩

”不怎样方总，马上...” 

”你就是用这种语气和我讲话吗？” 方灿打断李旻浩，”李旻浩我告诉你，你要是这个态度就不要干了，你今天可以回家了，这个星期都不用来了” 方灿也想冷静，但是这个项目对他们公司来说真的太重要，要是不拿下，方灿真的感觉自己会后悔一辈子。

”把这个给韩总监...告诉他把所有得都改一遍” 方灿说完站了起来，摔门而去。李旻浩也没有说什么拿着文件去了韩总监那里，“这个” 李旻浩把文件放到了韩总监的桌子上，”方总说把错误得都改了” 说完李旻浩转头就走了

”李总监怎么了？”

”我刚看到方总在骂他，说文件全都做错了让他回家，这个星期都不用来了” 

”啊？怎么可能啊、李总监一向做事谨慎的” 韩总监说到

”什么项目？” 韩总监问道

”就是刚刚李总监给你的那个文件，就是方总一直想要买下的项目”

”不对啊？这个项目不是李总监做的啊...是李总监手下秘书做的，这个不关李总监的事啊，方总是不是误会什么了” 韩总监叹了叹气

韩总监改完了文件马上送去了方总的办公桌，”那个方总，文件我已经改好了” 韩总监轻轻的把文件放在了桌子上刚要转身走却被叫住，”那个..李总监走了吗” 方灿问道，”嗯，方总是找李总监什么事吗？我可以把他叫回来” 

”哦..没事...你可以走了"

韩总监点了点头，转身轻轻的把门关上，回到座位上去的时候一脸微笑，也不知道为什么，但是感觉会有什么好事发生。

”把李..把韩总监叫过来” 

”是” 

”那个韩总监总裁找你”

”好的” 

”方总您找我？”

”韩总监你这个文件...”

”啊那个不是我负责的，是李总监负责的...”

”这个我知道” 方灿回答道

”他不是..不在吗” 

韩知城笑了笑，”那个...这个我是真的不知道...只有李总监知道....真的不要把他叫过来吗？” 

”不..不用”

”没事了..我自己弄就可以了”

”好的” 

方灿做到一半有点不耐烦，发现做的全不对，数据还是不一样，他就倔强..急死自己也不想把李旻浩叫回来，每天看着李旻浩就有够闹心的，现在还要叫他回来？不可能的。

”啊啊啊烦死了” 方灿把文件推到一边，已经傍晚了大家都回去了，最后走的韩总监也叮嘱方灿早点回家，但是他这个文件不做完不可以啊，还有两天就要转交的东西不能在拖了。

方灿急的感觉身体一直冒汗，把西服外套脱了还是火烧心的感觉，身体也感觉有点奇怪，想要接着做文件，但是总是坐立不安，想要站起来但是腿一直发软，呼吸也开始变得急促

方灿感觉自己听到了脚步声，也不清楚是谁，但是如果是哪个alpha的话有可能有点危险，因为他发现自己好像提前两个星期发情，他平常是有带药的但是就在今天没有带

”方总？”

方灿抬头，感觉自己是在做梦，李旻浩怎么可能在这里？又开始做白日梦了..如果说一直受到李旻浩的小骚扰不动心的话一定是骗人的，方灿每天都会想到李旻浩用他那色色的眼睛看着他，笑起来很甜，长的也很帅..怎么可能不动一点心。但是想了想，不对啊..好像真的是李旻浩?

”方....”

”别....你..你回来干什么”

”因为韩总监说..方总很需要我啊” 

”不..不需要...”

李旻浩也闻到了办公室里浓浓的檀香味，”方总...看起来很需要我呀" 李旻浩笑了笑走到了方灿的旁边，方灿感觉自己要融化了，李旻浩身上的枫糖味真的很好闻，李旻浩故意调戏着方灿，用它那细长的手指轻轻的摸着方灿手

”别..别摸我”

”方总在这种时期还那么倔强吗” 李旻浩笑了

”要我帮你吗？我可以标记你..但是如果我标记你..你就是我的了” 李旻浩看着方灿，”不..不用！” 方灿站了起来，想走但是被李旻浩拽了回来一把搂住腰。

”你也别想逃，你发情也别想去哪里” 李旻浩说到松开了方灿的腰，现在换成他坐在椅子上，”来” 李旻浩说着拍了拍他的大腿，”滚！”

”哎呀...方总脾气那么大干什么” 

李旻浩看着方灿这么不听话只能霸道一下，李旻浩再次拽了一下方灿的胳膊，发情的小猫一下子坐在李旻浩的腿上，”你..你松开！”

”不松” 李旻浩搂着方灿的腰，方灿身上的檀香也让他有点坚持不住，两个人贴在一起让方灿的呼吸慢慢的变成了小喘，”让我做吧” 李旻浩说着两个胳膊都同时搂住了方灿，两个人的脸越来越近，”不..…不行” 

”行...可以～” 

李旻浩吻上了方灿软软的嘴唇，一直想这样做的他今天终于把愿望实现了。虽然如果今天实现不了，总有一天他会尝到方灿的味道。方灿的嘴唇真的甜的不行，轻声的呻吟也甜到了李旻浩的心里

”别..别摸那里”

”嗯？嘴上说着不要..但是身体很诚实呢” 李旻浩邪笑看着面前的小奶猫和他身下已经鼓鼓的东西，”说..想要什么？” 

”不要..”

”不要？”

李旻浩的手也不知什么时候已经进到了方灿的衬衫下面，摸着两颗小小的葡萄粒，”嗯..李..李旻浩别” 

”方总看起来很喜欢呢” 

”不..不喜欢”

”不喜欢？”

李旻浩捏着一边另一只手玩弄着另一边，”还不喜欢？”

”不..不喜欢” 

李旻浩也是拿方灿没有辙，再次亲吻方灿，方灿被亲的感觉已经要断气了，试图想要推开李旻浩，但是胳膊根本没有力气，最后还是放弃挣扎。方灿被亲的眼睛泪汪汪的，鼻子和脸都红红的，看的李旻浩真的很想艹方灿艹到人家哭的求他

”现在..还不喜欢..？”

”呜...喜..喜欢..” 方灿撇开头不想看李旻浩的脸，耳朵已经红的不像样了，本身白白身子让李旻浩摸的已经红的像个草莓。

”灿尼真是可爱呢” 李旻浩笑了笑把方灿的衬衫解开了，”真是可爱...两颗葡萄粒已经立起来这么多了” 

”别..别说出来” 方灿害羞一直不敢直视李旻浩，”真的恨不得马上把你吃了” 李旻浩嘀咕到，自己身下已经硬的不能在硬了。一把抱起方灿把对方放到了桌子上，推倒了小猫。

李旻浩顺手把方灿的裤子也脱掉扔到了地上。吻慢慢的往下，alpha停留在了omega的脖子上，又轻吻又吸着，一个小草莓展现到了omega的身上，“旻..旻浩”

”嗯？”

”想..想要” 

李旻浩二话不说从兜里掏出了润滑剂，李旻浩身上的味道熏着方灿让自己也有点不耐烦，”快..快点！”， 李旻浩笑了笑，把方灿的内裤也脱掉，举起腿。

*啪* 

开盖的声音，不一会方灿感觉自己身下凉凉的感觉，”有点疼哦..”，”嗯..” 

李旻浩在手指上涂满了润滑剂，一根手指头慢慢的进入，方灿吸了一口气拽着桌边，方灿可以感觉得到里面刚开始还凉凉的还有点疼，但是不一会就感觉到了快感，等方灿适应了后，李旻浩一下子直接加了两根手指，方灿高声的呻吟了一声。”疼....旻浩..疼”

”我知道，马上就不疼了” alpha的声音真的温柔要命

李旻浩慢慢的抽插着手指，慢慢的方灿也适应了，叫出来的声音也是好听的不行，李旻浩看着方灿也是直流口水，长的好看，叫声也甜的要命，哪个男人能承受得了。”啊..那个..不..不要”

李旻浩笑着发现方灿的敏感带也没有那么深，”哪里..不要” 方灿再次想用它奶猫的力气推开李旻浩，但是不可能的，李旻浩弯下腰，亲吻着方灿，下面的手速也在加快，”停..停..旻浩不行了..停..停下来”

李旻浩根本没有在听，把方灿的两只手紧紧握住举到头上面，”旻浩..要..要..不行了”，李旻浩感觉得到方灿的里面在收缩，他突然把手抽出来，”不要，不...不要拿出来” 

”不是说要停的吗？” 

方灿委屈的看着旻浩，”要不要？” alpha问道

”...要”

”那你求我” 

方灿已经被急的哭了，眼睛泪汪汪的看着李旻浩，脸颊也红的不像样，”求..求你了”，”不行啊灿尼，不够诚恳” 

”..呜..灿尼求..求哥哥了..给..给我吧” 

被叫哥哥的李旻浩当时就感觉心花怒放，快速的裤子脱掉，把那根涂满润滑剂，”进..进来” 小奶猫要的怎么能拒绝，李旻浩慢慢的进去，”灿尼..放松”，”疼..”

”知道..马上就不疼了，宝贝你放松，一会就不疼了” 

李旻浩总是轻轻的擦过方灿的敏感带，怎样就是不碰到那里。小猫咪也是呜呜的呻吟着李旻浩的名字。Alpha不快也不慢，因为怕太快会伤害到身下的omega，确实方灿也是第一次直接来一根又粗又长的。虽说适应了一点，但是这个速度还是让灿感觉自己快散架了。

Alpha一直调戏着方灿让小猫咪感觉不好受，还没有完全出来，又再次进入。想要李旻浩轻点但是唯一说出来的就是呜呜的声音

”喜欢吗”

”嗯..嗯” 方灿也听不进去Alpha说的话，只是感受着下身被不停的进入，”快..快点”。李旻浩邪笑了一下退出了方灿，让身下的小猫不愿意的叫了一声。

“别急嘛” 李旻浩说到，转身做到了椅子上，”下来，自己动” 李旻浩拍了拍腿，方灿委屈的下来，跨在了李旻浩的身上。想要慢慢的坐下来，但是怎么感觉李旻浩比刚刚又大了一圈， 方灿慢慢做下去，谁知一瞬间所有力气没有了，腿一软，直接做了下去，把整根都吃了下去

”...啊..” 

”就那么着急，那么喜欢我吗？” 李旻浩舔了一下方灿的嘴唇，方灿自己在上面动有一点难，因为腿完全没有力气，也不敢进的太深所以只能慢慢的动，方灿搂着李旻浩闭紧了眼睛，下巴靠在alpha的肩颈上。两颊及皮肤都泛着情欲的潮红，身上也被汗水打湿了，自己的衬衫也不知道什么时候被遗忘在了地上。

方灿咬着牙发出带着哭腔的喘息，过了一会本身omega的前段还硬硬地顶在alpha的小腹，此刻竟是直接射了出来。”这么快就射了呢灿尼？” 李旻浩笑着说到，方灿已经害羞的什么也不想说，只能藏在alpha的肩膀里，李旻浩心想之前还那么骄傲现在还不是被自己艹到哭..真爽

李旻浩也没有想到身下的人竟如此地敏感，越发狠的开始动，”不..不要” 刚射的方灿下面还是敏感的要命，现在又开始动，自己身子受不了一直在慢慢的颤抖，李旻浩简况搂过方灿的腰，舔舐着小猫咪眼角淌下的泪花，手指在omega细白皮肉上来回摩挲着，先是轻轻的拉扯已经红肿挺立起来的两边葡萄粒，又绕到背后顺着他脊柱一点点下滑，掐揉着纤细的腰肢。 

”喜欢吗”

“喜....喜欢” 

”那以后只准我可以干你” 

”嗯..嗯”

“自己说” 

”以后...以后只有旻浩可以干...呜..轻..轻点..” 

“呜...疼…..轻点..笨蛋！……”

一句笨蛋叫到李旻浩的心里去了，感受到湿软穴肉再度收缩，夹得李旻浩爽翻了天，差点没忍住直接射了出来。Alpha越发狠的往里顶弄，omega就会感觉仿佛自己要上天一样。李旻浩再度加快了速度，那性器捅进软穴里好像又胀大了几分，方灿受不住呜咽两声。

Alpha发狠的往深处抽插着，交合处发出清脆的啪啪响声，方灿感觉到对方粗大的阴茎顶到了一个极深的地方，深到灵魂也因此而颤抖。那是omega身上真正敏感的一处，是他们孕育的地方。

”那里..那里不可以” 方灿哭喘着 

”为什么呢？”

”会..会怀孕的..”

”那正好..可以生小方灿呢..” 

”呜..别..别....太深了..旻浩..”

“如果射在里面就不因该叫旻浩了是吧？叫老公”

”呜...旻..老公..慢..慢一点..太快了..会坏掉的”

”哦？慢一点？” Alpha邪笑着，减慢了速度，甚至完全停止了..

”呜..别..别突然不动了....” 方灿再次委屈了

"那..告诉我灿尼是想要怀上小灿尼呢？还是让我射在外面” 

”如果射在外面的话我现在就退出来让你帮我口..但是如果..灿尼.....” 

”呜....里..里面..不要拿出来..哥哥..射在里面..” 

”你说的哦” 李旻浩笑着说，慢慢的开始加快速度，”哥..哥哥..太..太深了..要..要不行了” 

”要射了吗？”

”嗯..” 

李旻浩加快着速度低声一笑插进生殖腔的入口，方灿像小奶猫一样咬着alpha的肩膀，眼泪一直往下流，小手死死抓着李旻浩的手臂，“旻..旻浩..”，李旻浩再次动起来，进出逐渐加快，动作也越来越大，方灿只觉得仿佛身体都被剖开成了两半，再发不出一点声音，那从未对任何一人打开过的甬道被全部撑开，多汁而软滑的腔肉紧紧箍着alpha的性器。

“你以后就是我的了” 李旻浩被方灿夹的紧紧的，alpha低吼了一声，靠近omega的脖子尖锐的犬牙骤然刺破了那点突出的腺体，疯狂注入自己的信息素，同时性器成结死死钉在了omega生殖腔内。

方灿已经哭的不像样，紧紧的抓着alpha，”呜..射..射在里面了..”，“有了小方灿会帮你一起养的” 李旻浩笑着亲吻着方灿的眼睛和脸颊

”说..说到做到” 方灿弱弱的说了一句，感受着Alpha的精液慢慢填满自己的小穴

”当然”

TBC


End file.
